


K:RBaY+HTF Drabble

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends, Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!
Genre: Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Very short fanfic where Tiff sneezes after Lumpy talks about her -on her birthday.





	K:RBaY+HTF Drabble

"That'll be $18.25," the cashier stated.

Lumpy gave him a $20 bill, received a one-dollar bill and three quarters in change, and walked out of the store. He couldn't help but stop to look in his bag and see what he had purchased. A brand new copy of Yoshi's Woolly World on Wii U was in the bag, as well as a cotton candy flavored lollipop.

"I hope Tiff likes what I'm giving her this year," Lumpy said to himself as he walked away.

Suddenly, Tiff gasped and sneezed loudly into her hand. She then recovered, groaned and rubbed her nose delicately with her forefinger. Tuff turned his head to look at her.

"Gee, who would've thought you could sneeze on your birthday?" Tuff commented.

Tiff looked at him, not amused at first, and then sniffled mildly as she continued to rub her nose.


End file.
